Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot/Archief
__TOC__ 22 dec 2007 18:49 (UTC) Voer de formule in Voer de formule in Weg Ik ga hier weg Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 08:56 (UTC) :Grote gelijke, saaie bedoening is het hier geworden hé. Moonkittentoutcourt 2 mei 2008 14:55 (UTC) ::Alsjeblieft, blijf hier nog even, als jullie actief worden wordt de rest vanzelf ook actief. en anders moeten we met Lovia onderhandelen over een "samenvoeging" van onze landen.Bob I 2 mei 2008 16:08 (UTC) :::Deze Geofictie wiki heeft trouwens wat meer gebruikers nodig Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::::Wow, misschien moeten we daar naartoe verhuizen, of moeten we juist contact leggen en een buurland worden? (btw, Al, Dimitri, laat je eens horen.)Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:21 (UTC) :::::Ben eens benieuwd wat hier allemaal staat te gebeuren. Ik sta reeds te trappelen van ongeduld om het uiteindelijke resultaat op geofictie te zien. ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 14:41 (UTC) Je GP Ben je boos ? ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) :Ik kan niet tegen die vervelende bucurestean Pierlot McCrooke 19 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::Komt wel goed. Als je Lovia leuker vindt kun je beter gewoon Libertas negeren. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:23 (UTC) :::Libertas kan ook leuk worden Pierlot McCrooke 19 mei 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::Alles kan. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) Zeg me eens recht in het gezicht hoe vervelend ik ben. Misschien kan ik je dan verder helpen. 20 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :Pierloto? 21 mei 2008 13:14 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je daarmee? Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:17 (UTC) :::Zeg gewoon de waarheid. 21 mei 2008 13:29 (UTC) ::::dat is mijn mediabedrijf in lovia Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:31 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik niet, zie mijn zin daarboven. 21 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) ::::Je bent vervelend omdat je slechte dingen heb gezegt tegen de koning van lovia en elke keer verpest je sfeer hier Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) Vriendelijk dat je 't opneemt voor me Pierlot, maar je moet wel onderscheid maken in de landen: hier ben ik helemaal geen koning hé :) 21 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:40 (UTC) ::Sfeer verpesten. En jij doet dat niet met je vandalistische streken? :S. Laat maar zitten nu. 21 mei 2008 13:41 (UTC) :::Kijk eens wat jij will; staatsgrepen, aanvallen tegen dimitri en nu dit. Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) ::::... - en Dimitri aanvallen tegen mij. En wat "nu dit"? Ik vraag alleen waarom je zegt dat ik vervelend ben, misschien kunnen we het oplossen. Maar als je er geen toekomst in ziet zitten kunnen we het beter laten zitten. Discussietje minder. 21 mei 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::::Ooit zullen we oplossen, door deze crisis te stoppen Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Daar kan jij ook aan mee gaan helpen, door stoppen te kliederen op andermans pagina's, het uitlokken van ruzies om te zeggen dat zijn/haar werk helemaal niet goed is terwijl diegene (als enige momenteel) positief aan het werk is. 21 mei 2008 13:56 (UTC) :::Je mag best wel zeggen dat andermans werk slecht is Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 14:04 (UTC) :Haha, hierbij stop ik met reageren. 21 mei 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::Bucurestean heeft teveel slechte dingen gezegt Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::: (...) 21 mei 2008 14:13 (UTC) (ik beloofde te stoppen met reageren) KinderWiki Zoals op Overleg gebruiker:Klaast te lezen was, wilde je zo graag een KinderWiki: http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/Hoofdpagina 20 mei 2008 19:29 (UTC) :::Daar ben ik al actief onder de naam Klokko Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 07:58 (UTC) Uw bestelling Hier zijn de door u bestelde vijf smakkelkoeken bij TahR78's lekkernijen. Bedankt voor het betalen. *geeft smakkelkoeken*. (Betalen doet u automatisch al als u uw naam bij onze lijst voor bestellingen zet.) Tot ziens! TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:03 (UTC) Chefkok Pierlot, wil je misschien chef-kok worden? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:45 (UTC) :Nee Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::Misschien iets anders bij mijn winkel, want ik heb besloten dat ik toch zelf ga bezorgen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:48 (UTC) :::Ik blijf bezorger, want ik denk dat je meer dan een bezorger nodig hebt Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:50 (UTC) ::::Dat kan niet, omdat die baan al vervalt. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:55 (UTC) :::::Ik wil toch bezorger blijven Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:56 (UTC) ::::::Dan zal je toch ergens anders moeten gaan, omdat er geen bezorger meer nodig is. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:58 (UTC) :::::::Je kun toch meer dan een bezorger hebben. Waarom mak jij mij niet ot tweede bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::(van mijn overlegpagina gekopieerd:) Ik heb het net besloten, een tweede bezorger is niet nodig, en ik geef je ook de kans om een andere baan bij mij te kiezen: ik heb je nog niet ontslagen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:28 (UTC) :::::::::Zie verder mijn overlegpagina, vanaf daar ga ik nu reageren, het is dus handig om die pagina op je volglijst te zetten. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:45 (UTC) Na-apen Zou je me niet willen na-apen? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:58 (UTC) Waarschuwing Beste Pierlot Ik heb zojuist vernomen en ondekt dat u de laatste tijd niet erg geleifd bent onder de bevolking van Libertas. Dit komt omdat u commandeert bij dingen waar u geen bevoegdheid voor heeft, onterechte kritiek geven op andermans werk, mensen irriteerd door na te apen en andere gebruikers beledigd voor dingen die hier niet zijn gebeurd en hier dus ook geen enkele reden tot eventuele haat en verafschuwing zijn. Gelieve dan ook aan deze situatie te werken en eerder vernoemde feiten in de toekomst te vermijden. Indien ik nogmaals enige vorm van kritiek, beledigingen en dergelijke merk zal ik genoodzaakt zijn om u gedurende enkele dagen in gevangenschap te nemen. Ex-staatsleider, 23 mei 2008 15:08 (UTC) :Geachte Pierlot, :We hebben dit te lang getolereerd. Sinds november 2007 heb je grootschalig vandalisme gepleegd, heb je ongeveer 5 sokpoppen gecreëerd en val je mensen lastig. Als je nog één keer in herhaling gaat, riskeer je een blok van drie maanden. :Hopelijk hoeft het niet zo ver te komen. 23 mei 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::Please read the text in the highest part of this talk page Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) :::Commandeer je me?? 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::::No reactiosn on this talk page please. I will ony response in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::::Ik had geen antwoord van je nodig, want dit was een waarschuwing. 23 mei 2008 17:09 (UTC) :::::::No things on this talk page Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::::Kunnen jullie niet eens één keer níét bekvechten? Dalik moet ik weer hier neerzetten! --OWTB 23 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) Gieben est Dominent :Hallo, ik wist niet dat je hier rondhing. Wat betekent deze uitdrukking? Lars Washington 23 mrt 2009 09:40 (UTC) ::Ahum, Et cum spiritu tuo... Waarschuwing U krijgt een lichte waarschuwing voor het hebben van de mening dat Libertas weer terug een koninkrijk moeten worden en voor het steuken in de Dorpsstraat. --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:33 (UTC) :Laatse waarschuwing voor vandalisme. Je hebt al eerder een blokkade gekregen, dus kijk maar uit. --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) ::Geblokkeerd voor twee weken. --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:15 (UTC) O X O Hallo Pierlot, wanneer je weer vrij bent zullen we weer eens een spelltje O X O spelen, maar ditmaal zonder sjoemelen hoor!--Lars Washington 23 mei 2009 14:10 (UTC) Pierlot, je gebruikerspagina is niet erg origineel... :P 28 mei 2009 15:40 (UTC) :Ik weet het Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 28 mei 2009 15:45 (UTC) Dimitri, kom terug! Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 29 mei 2009 15:06 (UTC) :Dimitri is al terug? Btw, als je hem een berichtje wil sturen kan je het best op zijn overleg ;) 29 mei 2009 15:07 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:08 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk thumb|Je cavia is bezorgd! Hallo! Hier is de cavia waar u op gewacht heeft. Veel plezier met hem. Met vriendelijke groeten van uw cavia's bezorger en verzorger: --OuWTB 4 jul 2009 10:44 (UTC) :Ahum, ik dacht datie vertrokken was. Lars Washington 4 jul 2009 15:51 (UTC) ::Nee, Pierlot is een echte die-hard :) --OuWTB 5 jul 2009 08:03 (UTC) :::Wat bedoel je puzzled Lars Washington 5 jul 2009 09:49 (UTC) ::::Dat hij zelfs hier is als de rest allang vertrokken is. --OuWTB 5 jul 2009 10:53 (UTC) :::::Hoe weet jij dat? Lars Washington 5 jul 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::::::Als ik dat eens wist :P --OuWTB 5 jul 2009 11:34 (UTC) :Je bedoelt dat je niet weet hoe je weet dat Pierlot hier is? Je maakt me nieuwsgierig man. Lars Washington 5 jul 2009 13:16 (UTC) ::Uberfuzzy ??? Man, ben ik blij dat jij het bent, nu weet ik ook dat jij weet wie ik ben (grappig is dit), hahaha biiiiiiiiiig smile... Lars Washington 5 jul 2009 13:37 (UTC) :::Idd :P --OuWTB 6 jul 2009 11:48 (UTC) :Pierlot, zeg mij nu toch eens wat er aan de hand is, waarover maak jij je nou écht druk? Plzze put me in the picture. Aesopos 4 aug 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::Is dit wat je bedoelt? Ik begrijp er geen bal van. Aesopos 4 aug 2009 16:50 (UTC) Wil jij zigeuner zijn? --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:06 (UTC) :Is dat cool? Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 23 aug 2009 14:06 (UTC) ::Ja, supercool! Greenday2 25 aug 2009 11:00 (UTC) Wegnummering Hallo Pierlot, ik zou nog uitzoeken wat de nummers van de wegen waren. De weg van Skeend naar Nýttfrón wordt de N15 en de ringweg om Skeend wordt het verlengde van de N7. --OuWTB 30 aug 2009 08:30 (UTC) :OK Pierlot Adrianusz 30 aug 2009 08:31 (UTC) DEZE GEBRUIKER HEEFT EEN HEKEL AAN WIKISTAD EN IN HET BIJZONDER AAN BOEKOE GREENDAY2 EN PIERIUS MAGNUS. HET IS VERBODEN DEZE OVERLEGPAGINA TE BEVEILIGEN. :Ben je d'er nog? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:57 (UTC) We hebben net ontdekt dat Skeend "strafkamp" betekent in het Aeres. Bent u bereid om de naam te veranderen naar Scheende of Ysselaerden en het dorp te vernederlandsen (dus ont-strafkamp-en)? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:26 (UTC) :Eh.. Bucu, dit zou ik niet doen als ik jou was.. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Ik doe het ook niet, iemand anders gaat het doen :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) :::Ik heb hier geen zin in.. Dit is zo afgesproken met de bevolking die godverdomme 80% uitmaakt en dit kan de rest niet alleen bepalen. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::::Dwing me niet tot een annexatie! :P Btw bemoei jij (Nyttfroner) je er ook mee :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:30 (UTC) :::::Allicht ja! Ik heb geen zin in een ruzie met de mensen.. Ik vind het wel weer goed zo. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:31 (UTC) ::::::Bucurestean, het is maar een naam Pierlot Adrianusz 31 aug 2009 13:43 (UTC) :::::::Strafkamp? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:45 (UTC) Om de tafel Esdoornheuvels, vaak gezien als grens tussen Oost en West, wil graag om de tafel zitten samen met Skeend en Nyttfronsey om een moderniseringplan op te stellen. Het gaat van voorstellen over het vervoer tot economie en bestuur. Wat denkt u? --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 16:51 (UTC) :Goed idee Pierlot Adrianusz sep 2, 2009 17:04 (UTC) ysselaerden Is t in het Nederlands nou Ysselburg, Ysselburcht of wat? :P sep 2, 2009 17:56 (UTC) Station Ben jij het eens met dat er ook een klein stationnetje bij de luchthaven van Ysselaerden wordt gebouwd? Dat gaat ook bij Nyttfron gebeuren, er stoppen enkel stoptreinen ;) sep 4, 2009 13:32 (UTC) :OK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 13:37 (UTC) ::Dat ging makkelijker dan k dacht :P sep 4, 2009 13:38 (UTC) Hierbij ben je, na 2 jaar, officieel burger! :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:05 (UTC) :EINDELIJK! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:11 (UTC) ::Huisje kopen in Molenbeek? De prijzen zijn zeer laag --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:12 (UTC) :::Bedankt... maar dat is een restaurant. Je mag ook een restaurant openen als je wil :D --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:14 (UTC) HSL3 Wil je dat de HSL3 op Skeenth Industriewijk stopt, de toekomstige lijn tussen Nyttfronsey en Newport vol snelheid? Ik was eig. van plan om het niet te doen ;) sep 5, 2009 14:24 (UTC) :Ding dong dang deng. sep 5, 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :::Hmm sorry, heb het ff bestudeerd maar het is niet mogelijk aangezien geen ruimte is om sporen bij te bouwen ;) sep 5, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Zeker weten? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:58 (UTC) :Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Waarschuwing Normaal praten & gedragen of je krijgt een block. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :Maar skeenders willen Sjors of Cleo denk ik niet als gouverneur Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::Jij wil dat niet. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:18 (UTC) Machtsgreep Stel je voor: ik doe een machtsgreep. Wat gebeurt er dan? En hoe begin ik er één? :) Ik ben natuurlijk niks van plan, gewoon pure interesse... ;) Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Je kan dan geblokkeerd worden Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::Dan moet je dat slim aan pakken, ik heb het als enigste geloof ik gedaan tijdens de burgeroorlog sep 15, 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::: (Ik sta bij dit tekstje op grapjesmodus) Dan starten we toch een nieuwe burgeroorlog? Voor activiteit is het iniedergeval wel leuk. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:29 (UTC) Hé, ja! Wat meer "Spanning & Sensatie"! Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 16:41 (UTC) :Geloof me dat wil je niet, er komt alleen ruzie van en vernietiging, momenteel is wikistad erg actief en misschien is het wel op een van zijn hoogtepunten, ik zie dus geen reden om een nieuwe oorlog te starten sep 16, 2009 09:10 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:51 (UTC) Je verzoek Je verzocht me mijn wijzingen op je pagina terug te draaien, hier: http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Pierius_Magnus Ik heb dat nu dus gedaan, zoals je kunt zien bij de pagina: Pierlot Adrianusz Tevreden? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:55 (UTC) : Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 06:00 (UTC) Mooi. Kun je nu weer bijdragen leveren? Zou wel mooi zijn, er is namelijk een Tweede Burgeroorlog aan de gang en die is erg heftig. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 06:58 (UTC) :ik Kan geen bijdragen leveren. Timo heeft me voor eeuwig geblokkeerd Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:34 (UTC) ::En terecht ;) Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:39 (UTC) :::Nietterecht meneertje sukkel Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:44 (UTC) Wat heeft 'ie gedaan dan, Greenday? Oh, en wist je al dat er een Tweede Burgeroorlog is begonnen, die gister is uitgeroepen door ene "Alexander"? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:42 (UTC) :Pierlot, een burgeroorlog duurt toch meestal maar een paar dagen, ja toch? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:47 (UTC) ::De eerste wel ja maar ja een burgeroorlog kan ook 20 jaar duren Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:48 (UTC) Wat denk je, zal Bruno Banda, de zwarte Ridder, stand houden? Of is 'ie deze week nog verslagen? Wat zijn zo gezeged, de verwachtingen? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:50 (UTC) :Ik denk dat hij verslagen wordt Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:50 (UTC) ::Dat ie door mij doodgebombardeerd wordt, zo gaat het namelijk altijd XD Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:51 (UTC) :::Haha+5555555555555555555555555 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:52 (UTC) Wie waren "de slechteriken" in de vorige burgeroorlog? En heb je die ook platgebombadeerd tot ze zich overgaven? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij was Jillis een schurk in de vorige oorlog, een ook greenday2 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:55 (UTC) Dus er is weinig hoop voor Bandaland... :P De grootste schurk wint altijd: wie is die grootste schurk? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:57 (UTC) ::Neen, Jillids en ik waren de goeien :p Bucu wou een koninkrijk, en OWTB was een fascist :o Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:57 (UTC) :::Maar jij zat wel dat leuke Nyttfron te bombarderen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:58 (UTC) :Maar géén van jullie is zover gegaan De Vrye Banck te overvallen, de gevangenissen te overvallen, gevangenen te bevrijden en twee militaire basissen te veroveren... of wel soms? Dus nu is er wel een ernstige oorlog gaande! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::Ik wil bevrijd worden! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:23 (UTC) Komt voor de bakker! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:26 (UTC) :Met vrijlaten bedoel ik ontblokkeren Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:28 (UTC) Dat kan ik niet, omdat ik geen moderator ben. Maar lees Pierlot Adrianusz eens en Tweede Burgeroorlog (*onderaan*), en je zult zien dat in elk geval jouw personage vrij is (dat is alles wat ik kan doen). Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:31 (UTC) Wil Bucurestean ook blocks van ip-adressen opheffen? Ik kan namelijk no~g steeds niet editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Bucu? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:48 (UTC) Jillis zit een raar spelletje met ons te spelen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:46 (UTC) Greenday2 doet een beetje raar Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:56 (UTC) Bucurestean, voor in het geval je dit leest, geef Timo geen bureaucraatrechten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:58 (UTC) Vrij Pierlot, je bent vrij. Je kunt weer bewerken en alles. Maak er dus gebruik van en meng je in de Tweede Burgeroorlog! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:45 (UTC) :Je moet ook even #807 en #809 unblokken. Ik kan namelijk nog steeds niet editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:46 (UTC) Moet jij me even vertellen welke dat zijn. Geef me hier de links en ik regel het voor je. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:48 (UTC) :Ze staan hier bovenaan. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:50 (UTC) Ok... kun je nu editen? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:53 (UTC) :JA! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:53 (UTC) Ok. Sluit je dan aan bij Bandaland van Bruno Banda en doe mee aan de Tweede Burgeroorlog! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:55 (UTC) Ik sluit me aan BIj Ovetabia Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:55 (UTC) :Overtabia heeft een alliantie met Bandaland. En ik heb je bevrijdt, niet hun. Bovendien: als Bandaland wordt verslagen wordt Ovetabia ook verslagen, dat is de achterhoede. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:58 (UTC) ::Oh! IK sluit me aan bij de Bandalanders Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:59 (UTC) Mooi! Zet maar onderaan in het artikel Tweede Burgeroorlog, dan is het officieel. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 11:00 (UTC) :PS: Bucu heeft je moderator gemaakt! Je kunt nu mensen blokkeren of de-blokkeren, pagina's beveiligen, etc. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 11:02 (UTC) ::Zorg ervoor dat Libertas onschadelijk wordt. --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 11:03 (UTC) Blok Pierlot, stop Greenday2 te blokkeren! Laat hem gewoon met rust: probeer het met elkaar uit te praten ofzo, anders wordt je straks nog van de site afgeschopt! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:06 (UTC) :Hij moet op houden de bombardementen weg te doen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:07 (UTC) :Gestoord kind, het is niet omdat je autisme hebt dat ik dit hoef te pikken! Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 12:08 (UTC) ::Does niezo raar daarnaast moet ik jou stad bombarderen dat hoort nou eenmaal bij de oorlog Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:09 (UTC) :::Ik moet niet raar doen?! Man, jij haalt het bloed vanonder mijn nagels! Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 12:10 (UTC) Pierlot, ik heb je twee uur blokkade gegeven om af te koelen. Greenday en Pierlot, ik kan niet op de chat komen, geef me een direct-link please, dan praten we het op de chat met elkaar uit. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:09 (UTC) :Ik weet niet hoe de IRC werkt Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:12 (UTC) Ik weet het ook niet. Greenday, geef eens een link dat je direct in de chatbox komt ofzo want ik krijg steeds een melding dat ik er niet in kan. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:16 (UTC) :EN PIERLOT: HOU OP MET HET TERUGDRAAIEN VAN ALLES WAT GREENDAY DOET! LAAT HET EVEN RUSTEN EN BLOKKEER DIE VENT NIET STEEDS! NEEM EVEN PAUZE EN DENK RUSTIG NA! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:17 (UTC) Afgelopen Nu is het voor jouw afgelopen. Uit met de pret. Je hebt je kans gehad. Ikzelf wilde je nog een laatste kans geven, ik had het berichtje al klaar: Ik heb een voorstel: neem een pauze, gewoon een dagje rust. Raak niet helemaal oververhit nou. Ze zullen je voorgoed van de site afschoppen zodra ze de kans krijgen. Wil je dat? Nee, vast niet! Maar het gaat wel gebeuren! Tenzij je nu tot inkeer komt. Tenzij je je nu bedenkt dat je je vreselijk aanstelt, je excuses aanbiedt aan Greenday en vraagt of ze je maar een weekje willen blokkeren ipv voor altijd. Denk logisch na, aub. Dit is je laatste kans. Onthoud dat goed. Als je deze verpest is er geen weg meer terug. Zie je? En wat doe jij? Je blokkeert me steeds zodat ik het niet kan plaatsen! Nu heb je het voor jezelf en anderen verpest. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 13:17 (UTC) LEG GODVERDOMME NU UIT!!! NOU MOET JE EENS HEEL GOED LUISTEREN MANNETJE! WAT IS JOUW PROBLEEM? WAAROM DOE JE ZO GESTOORD? LEG AUB EENS HAARFIJN UIT, DAT BEN JE ONDERHAND WEL VERPLICHT! IK BEN DEGENE DIE JE HEEFT GE-UNBLOKT EN JE PAGINA HEB HERSTELD TOEN JE ME DAAROM VROEG. EN WAT KRIJG IK? STANK VOOR DANK, DAT KRIJG IK!!! WAAR HEB JIJ LAST VAN?! IK WIL JE MET ALLE PLEZIER UNBLOKKEREN MAAR VOORLOPIG NOG NIET. GEEF EERST EEN REDEN DAT JE TE VETROUWEN BENT, EN LEG ME UIT WAT JE MANKEERT. DAN PRATEN WE VERDER, AKKOORD? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:03 (UTC) :Pierlot. Ik eis een uitleg. Ik neem aan dat je ooit weer terug wilt komen op deze site. Luister dan goed: als je niet uitlegt wat er met je aan de hand is, waar je last van hebt, en waarom je gister zo doordraaide, zul je nooit meer terugkomen op deze website. Ik neem aan dat je dat niet wilt, luister dus en leg uit. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:12 (UTC) :IK KOM NOOIT TERUG ALS JIJ EN GREENDAY EN BUCU NIET WEGGAAN VAN DEZE SITE. JIJ EN GREENDAY2 ZIJN SLECHT OMDAT JULLIE MIJN BOMBARDEMENT OP MUNTEGU WEGDEDEN (WAT JIJ EERST STEUNDE)Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 07:17 (UTC) Lees eens het artikel Tweede Burgeroorlog helemaal door (dag 2). Je zult zien dat er wel degelijk staat dat je Muntego hebt gebombardeerd. Wat jij deed, was heel Muntego slopen. Dat klopt niet. Want Berlijn en Munchen en Londen werden 5 jaar lang gebombardeerd en die waren nog min of meer heel na de Tweede Wereldoorlog. En dan wil je zeggen dat jij in één bombardement een hele stad kunt bombarderen? Lijkt mij niet erg realistisch. Greenday verwijderde jouw invoegingen: misschien was dat fout. Maar jij draaide alles voortdurend terug. Had je het er niet bij kunnen laten zitten en gewoon met ons kunnen praten? Dan waren we er vast wel uit gekomen met z'n allen. En "officieel" heb je Muntego wel degelijk gebombardeerd, en er vielen ook slachtoffers, dat heb ik geregeld. Ik zal het voor je opschrijven, zie: Muntego. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:21 (UTC) ::Mag ik ook mijn zegje (vraagje)? Pierlot, waarom ga je niet eens langs bij Ziltland, het is daar al zo lang stil, je kan er misschien tot rust komen. Laat je toch niet door iedereen opjagen. Sapere aude man, kop op! Aesopos sep 21, 2009 07:24 (UTC) :::Goed idee, Aesopos. En Doc Magnus, ik weet dat het frustrerend is maar ga alsjeblieft nooit en te nimmer schelden of erger nog in kapitaal schrijven (lol, nee, natuurlijk is dat eerste erger), het helpt er niets en niemand op vooruit, en komt de site zeker niet ten goede, naar mijn bescheiden mening. En 't zelfde geldt voor jouw, Pierlot, je zou beter moeten weten. (Jezus, nu ga ik wel erg belerend klinken.) Dokter, je kon het niet weten, maar Pierlots blokkering opheffen was - denk ik - een beetje zoals de doos van Pandora openen. Ik ken 'm nog niet zo lang maar heb er zelf al aanvaring mee gehad en geloof dat ie al meer dan genoeg kansen heeft gekregen. Echocho sep 21, 2009 07:27 (UTC) Pardon beste mensen, ik liet me gaan. Ik vind alleen dat ik na die enorme rel van gisteren wel enige uitleg verdient heb. Het heeft me feitelijk mijn hele dag gekost en die van enkele anderen en dat vind ik toch storend. Pierlot, zie je, die kende ik nog niet. Hij vroeg me netjes hem te deblokkeren en ik zag er het kwaad niet van in. Toen gaf Bucu hem mod-rechten en toen brak de hel op aarde los. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:31 (UTC) :NU HOU JE EENS OP MENEER ERGERD Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 07:33 (UTC) Stil nou maar lotje. Anders beveilig ik je overlegpagina... :) Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:35 (UTC) Pierlot, waarom open je geen pizza zaak zoals je hier ooit eens deed, maar nu in Ziltland ? Vandalisme Waarom heb je onder je IP-adres weer een oorlog uitgeroepen? Hoe durf je! Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Dst was ik niet! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Maar, het is jouw IP. Gister vroeg je me jouw te unblocken. Dat deed ik - ik unblockte deze IP en je kon weer editen. Oftewel: de IP die het vandalisme pleegde, was jouw IP. Hoe verklaar je dat, Pierlot? Gebruiken meerdere mensen jouw computer of jouw IP? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:23 (UTC) :Je hebt het toen niet goed begrepen. Je moest niet Die unblokken maar iets met 807 en 809 of zoiets Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:25 (UTC) EN VERWIJDER PER DIRECT DE INFORMATIE VAN TINGE EN PIERLOT ADRIANUSZ! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:30 (UTC) Hoe kwam het dan dat je daarna toch gewoon weer kon editen? Volgens mij, beste Pierlot, ben je wel degelijk die IP. Alles wijst er ook op dat je dat bent. Kun je bewijzen dat je het niet bent? Vast niet... sorry, maar dat krijg je als je een reputatie van rotzooi schoppen hebt. Dan willen mensen je niet meer geloven. Ook niet als je wel gelijk hebt - wat ik betwijfel... Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:32 (UTC) :NEE! HET IS NIET MIJN IP SUKKEL! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:38 (UTC) Komkom... als Lotje nu niet gauw wat beleefdheid aanleert gaat hij nooit meer terugkomen op deze website. Het is uit met de smoesjes. Ik vraag netjes om een verklaring, kun je me die geven aub? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:40 (UTC) Bewijs IK ben pas actief op Wikipedia sinds 2007 (kende wikipedia geeneens in oktober 2005) en ga maar stug volhouden dat het mijn ip-adres was . HET IS HET NIET! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:42 (UTC) :Pierlot, wil je wat rustiger aan gaan doen? Dr. Magneet vraagt alleen maar wat je IP is hoor.. sep 21, 2009 15:43 (UTC) Lol... "Dr. Magneet"... :P Pierlot, kun je me vertellen wat je IP adres is? Dan komen we ergens. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:46 (UTC) :83.161.230.43 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:00 (UTC) Bedankt. Heb je de foto al gezien van jezelf, trouwens? :) Oh, over die IP: toen ik die 193. nog wat onblokkeerde kon jij ineens wel editen. Hoe zit dat precies? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:02 (UTC) :Ik KON NIET daardoor editten maar doordat Bucu dingen van autoblock unblokkerde Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:03 (UTC) Suggestie Ik heb een idee voor je, als je van wikistad houdt en Engels kunt tikken, ga dan naar "Lovia", het Engelse Libertas. Ga naar de hoofdpagina en klik op "English", dan ben je er zo. Daar kun je nog bijdragen leveren, ongestoord nog wel. Wie weet kun je wel wat mooie artikeltjes schrijven. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:57 (UTC) :Hij heeft daar ook een account (en is soms ook geblokkeerd daar zelfs gweest) sep 21, 2009 16:07 (UTC) haha... hopeloos geval! :P Hoe vind je het plaatje? lol Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:11 (UTC) :Je mag NIET aan mijn gebruikerspagina editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:12 (UTC) Je mag idd niet aan andermans gebruikerspagina zitten ;) sep 21, 2009 16:15 (UTC) :Kom nou! Ik verwijs gewoon door naar zijn pagina... ik vind het wel grappig zo. Het kan geen kwaad. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:20 (UTC) ---- ::Alsnog.. het kan dat hij die afbeelding minder grappig vindt. Ik zit bv op jouw gebruikerspagina ook niet een afbeelding te zitten plaatsen met dat je pizzeria failliet wordt verklaard ;) Btw, waarom die beveiliging? Ik bedoel, Pierlot moet immers toch ook nog zijn eigen GP kunnen bewerken :P sep 21, 2009 16:56 (UTC) Tahr, dat klopt ook wel. Maar hij komt toch nooit meer terug op Wikistad dus het maakt niet uit wat hij vind. Het plaatje heb ik overigens alweer verwijdert van zijn GP. Ik zal het niet meer terugplaatsen. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 17:08 (UTC) :Oh, zag niet dat hij onbeperkt geblokt was.. sep 21, 2009 17:15 (UTC) ---- ::JE OVERTREEDT DE REGELS! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:21 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA! Hoor wie het zegt! Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Als echt wilt weten of 193.172.170.26 echt het IP-adres van mij is, vraag dan een check request aan bij de Wikia staff Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :Ik heb zo mijn eigen manier om het op te sporen, ik zal hier niet verklappen wie achter dit IP adres staat, maar jij bent het niet. Ik sta versteld. BTW, je bent nog steeds welkom in Lovia of UWN Aesopos sep 21, 2009 16:32 (UTC) ::Bucurestean? Greenday2 sep 21, 2009 16:42 (UTC) Is het OWTB? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:54 (UTC) De voorwaarden van je verblijf op Wikistad Pierlot. Ik heb je op je IP een laatste kans aangeboden. Er zijn een aantal voorwaarden. Ga je daarmee akkoord dan ben je vandaag al weer terug op Wikistad. De voorwaarden: #Ik wil nóóit meer "Dat mag niet!" horen. Ik vind dat erg irritant en erger me eraan. #Je bent een simpele restaurant eigenaar. Een zakenman. Met de politiek mag je je niet bezighouden en je zoekt geen ruzie. Mensen die je niet mag ga je uit de weg. #Je toont respect. Je laat duidelijk blijken dat je begrijpt dat dit je laatste kans is. Je gaat niet rond lopen bazuinen: "Ze geven me wéér een kans! Haha, ik krijg stééds nieuwe kansen, ze blokkeren me toch nooit voor altijd!" Want dat is niet zo. Dit is werkelijk je laatste kans. #Niet schelden. Je scheldt geen mensen uit. Je toont iedereen respect en behandelt iedereen goed. Je geeft altijd netjes antwoordt op vragen en je gaat geen rare dingen doen zoals oorlogen uitroepen en bombardementen uitvoeren #Je blijft van andermans pagina's af. Als je ergens iets wilt aanpassen (grote veranderingen) dan vertel je dat in de kroeg. Je vraagt vooraf wat de anderen ervan vinden. Ik houdt je bijdragen in de gaten: onthoudt dat! Je bent een zakenman. Niet meer dan dat. Je mag géén burgemeester of gouverneur worden. Je kunt rijk worden. Steenrijk zelfs. Misschien maak je de mooiste bedrijven en krijg je uiteindelijk, over een paar weken tot maanden, respect van iedereen. Tot die tijd ben je niets dan een zakenman. Gedraag je goed. Goed bedrag wordt beloond. Je kunt een leuke tijd beleven hier. Een lange, leuke tijd als productieve en actieve gebruiker. Dingen opbouwen, niet dingen slopen. Maak je restaurant succesvol. Maak meer bedrijven. Neem een voetbalclub over. Je zult het leuk krijgen. Maar houdt je aan deze voowaarden. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 13:03 (UTC) :Goede tekst, Pierius! Hoop dat ie zich er een beetje aan gaat houden. --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 1, 2009 13:05 (UTC) Mijn geduld is dat van een heilige. En zo zal ook Pierlot zich voortaan gedragen. Anders is hij snel weer weg. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 13:08 (UTC) :Pierius, leer nu eens overleggen! Ik vraag een desysop aan anders hoor... Pierlot verdient het niet om ungeblockt te worden, punt uit... Greenday2 okt 1, 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Sorry, maar de meerderheid van de bureaucraten is voor.. (2 van de 3).. ;) MAAR, ik geef je wel gelijk dat Pierius meer moet overleggen. okt 1, 2009 14:55 (UTC) okt 1, 2009 14:52 (UTC) Alleen moeten er nog wat autoblockdingen geunblockt worden Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 14:57 (UTC) :Voordat dat gebeurd, Pierlot: ga je akkoord met alle voorwaarden die ik je stelde en zul je beloven je eraan te houden? Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::Ja meneer Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 15:01 (UTC) Geweldig dat te horen Pierlot. Wat moet ik voor je unblokkeren? Geef me een link naar wat ik moet verhelpen dan doe ik dat voor je. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Speciaal:Blokkeerlijst Daar staat helemaal bovenaan #882. Die moetje unblokken Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Gedaan! Ga nu maar plaatjes uploaden van je restaurant en zet dat artikel van de vorige eigenaar (Jan Eiksen) ook maar over. Je bent weer terug. Houdt je aan mijn voorwaarden en heb veel plezier! Onthoudt: bouwen, niet slopen! Je kunt het wel! Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:24 (UTC) Je transfer Je club bezit nu het record voor grootste transferuitgaven (door je bod op Anne van der Bruggen). Je hebt HG NFC nog maar amper opgericht of je breekt al een record, gefeliciteerd! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Ik ben akkoord. Pas nu maar het artikel van van der Bruggen aan. Hij is nu jouw speler. En ik ben 150 miljoen moneta rijker. Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Logo Zal ik een beter logo voor je club ontwerpen? --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 3, 2009 17:15 (UTC) :Ja, zou tof zijn als je dat doet (en mag van Pierlot), dan hoef ik enkel nog dat voor Molenbeek te doen. Ik heb er alvast alle vertrouwen in dat jij meer dan degelijk werk aflevert, afgaand op het logo van Contra United! Echocho okt 3, 2009 17:18 (UTC) ::jij kan goed logos ontwerpen sjors dus jij mag het ontwerpen Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 17:28 (UTC) Stadion Dat HG NFC er speelt betekent nog niet dat het stadion van jou is, het is namelijk van de gemeente Wikistad (net zoals de Amsterdam Arena van Amsterdam). --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 18:00 (UTC) :Gemeente Wikistad is inactief Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 18:01 (UTC) ::Nou en. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 18:02 (UTC) :::Daarnaast staat er op de pagina dat het stadion van Ingmar Vansieleghem (zon dimitrivriend) en die is inactief Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 18:03 (UTC) Van der Bruggen Je kunt Anne van der Bruggen niet zomaar ontslaan. Als je slim bent (en dat ben je vast wel) dan verkoop je hem door of houdt je hem. Je hebt er 150 miljoen moneta (15 miljoen euro) voor betaald, het hoogste bedrag ooit voor een speler. Dat geld heb ik al ontvangen toen ik akkoord ging met de transfer bij het transfercentrum. Een speler van 150 miljoen ontsla je niet zomaar één-twee-drie. Dan heb je al je geld voor niks uitgegeven. Nu heb je de beste keeper van heel Libertas in handen. En die geef je zomaar weg? Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:02 (UTC) Basketbal Ik wil voor jouw best een basketbal club oprichten. Maar dan pas nadat het voetbalseizoen voorbij is. Ik heb de artikeltjes Libertaanse basketbalbond en Basket League 2009 een beetje voor je uitgebreid. Misschien kan Bucu (voetbalbond) je verder op weg helpen. Je moet ook regels hebben voor het basketbal. En voordat je de league van start laat gaan moet je tenminste 4 clubs hebben. Het liefst een even aantal: 4, 6, 8 zoiets. Succes ermee! Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 11:50 (UTC) :De eerste bestaande basketclub en de derde heb ik gevonden, maar waar/wat is de tweede??? Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:23 (UTC) ::Oh, wacht, in het artikel van CBC Strand zie ik nu een rode link naar een team genaamd LBC Overwinning... Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:30 (UTC) :::En die verwijst uiteindelijk door naar MenM_BC, de 2e ploeg gevonden! Wat een schattenjacht. Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:32 (UTC) Interview Voetbalkrant * Hoe vond u uw team spelen? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 10:27 (UTC) Zeer goed. zeker Piep en anne van der bruggen hebben onze club naar de goede rij der promovatie gesleurd. OOk den ik dat de club de volgende keer het weer goed zal doen Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 10:40 (UTC) * Maar uw ploeg komt op achterstand (0-1) en wint pas in de late blessuretijd (95e min) met een gelukstreffer. Is daar niks op aan te merken? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 11:16 (UTC) ::Het is zeer vreemd maar het is wel mooi dat de Nationals in de laatste miuut nog heeft kunnen winnen Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 11:19 (UTC) * Was het onderschatting of speelden er nog andere factoren mee? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 11:24 (UTC) :Ik denk dat de spelers van ons erg zenuwachtig werden en dachten misschien winnen we niet, misschien winnen we wel Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 11:27 (UTC) Interview 2.0: *Wat was de aanleiding voor het nieuwe besluit om tóch mee te doen aan de competitie volgend seizoen? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:12 (UTC) : Omdat we nu meer duidelijkheid hebben over het systeem Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:13 (UTC) ::Maar dat was er toch al? Of had u het voorstel niet goed gelezen en zomaar geoordeeld? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:15 (UTC) :::We hadden ons oordeel gebaseerd op het oordeel van u op de overlegpagina van het nieuwe systeem Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:19 (UTC) Heeft u nog iets te zeggen voor uw spelers die dachten dat ze binnenkort niet meer aan voetballen toe zouden komen bij uw club? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:25 (UTC) :We gaan volgend jaar gewoon meedoen dus word niet ongerust Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:26 (UTC) ::Geen excuses? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:27 (UTC) :::Sorry dat we bijna miet meededen volgend jaar Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:29 (UTC) xP Bedankt voor het beantwoorden van mijn vragen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:29 (UTC) MRZ Het progrmmaschema voor MRZ is klaar, zie MRZ okt 10, 2009 15:05 (UTC) Bucu Bucu is nu weg. Vetrrokken. Hij voegde vandaag de scores toe en peerde 'm. De Wikistad Nationals wonnen de 2e Divisie. Maar er zijn geen samenvattingen... 86.89.146.118 okt 11, 2009 12:34 (UTC) Bericht Wikistad Nationals doen wél mee. En je houdt op met zeuren. Wil je dat ik je weer blokkeer? Vast niet. Gedraag je fatsoenlijk. Er zijn wel eens mensen om minder geblokkeerd. Ik draai je wijzigingen nu terug. Als je de mijne terugdraait blokkeer ik je voor een week. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 10:43 (UTC) :Verwijder de club maar Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 10:59 (UTC) Voetbal Als enigste gebruiker die jij misschien niet haat hier wil ik je weer op een paar dingetjes wijzen, "ik eis" is net als "dit mag niet" heel irritant, ik zou dus die text van je Gp af halen of anders begin je met "ik vind". Ik snap trouwens niet waarom jij niet wil mee spelen, als jij er geen zin in hebt wil ik het ook wel weer overnemen, weer terug naar FC wikistad. Vriendelijke groeten okt 14, 2009 11:30 (UTC) (ps:I am back !!!) :Jij mag hem hebben. Heb geen zin meer om in voetbal door dat Bucu-debacle. Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 11:33 (UTC) ::Bedankt, ik kan me voorstellen dat je niet in een bucu league wil zitten, hij kan af en toe zo irritant zijn okt 14, 2009 11:43 (UTC) ::: Ja laatst had hij onder die Libertaanse voetbalbond-sokpop weer zelfmoord gepleegd en hij had toen de scores van de wedstrijden van 12 oktober 14 oktober en 16 oktober te vroeg geplaatst. Ik draaide dat weer terug maar toen ztte iemand anders ze weer neer . Toen had ik de wedstrijden maar geschrapt verklaard en toen had iemand ander dat weer weggehaald.Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 11:46 (UTC) :Igor, je kunt nou eenmaal niet altijd je zin krijgen. Daar zul je mee moeten leren leven. En als je het leuk vind om je zin te krijgen en de baas te spelen kun je dat doen met je Basket League 2009: je bent de baas van de Libertaanse basketbalbond en dus kun je daar zelf de regels bepalen wanneer je dat wilt. Je hebt dus nog wél een behoorlijke macht over mensen binnen het basketbal - daarbuiten: nihil... :D Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::Weer te veel bazigheidssap gedronken? Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 12:58 (UTC) :::Haha, ik denk van niet want hij heeft wel gelijk, je kunt niet overal de baas van zijn okt 14, 2009 13:00 (UTC) Gecondoleerd Gecondeleerd met je overlijden, Pierlot... Mijn innige deelneming aan de familie Adrianusz - zal je goed voor je oom's zoontjes zorgen, Igor Peltuna? :D Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :PS: Tegen wie hebt ik het nou? :D Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::Igor. okt 14, 2009 16:28 (UTC)